User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Alpha and Omega and there constants
As we have seen on my website the number e constructs the spheres that encase the higher dimensions and the higher dimensions are formed by Alpha which is the fine structure constant which is the spin of the morphogenetic field and e when it is to the power of Omega creates the number 1.7 which is encoded in the hexagonal yod(which corresponds to Virgo)+Infinite tetrahedron grid morphogenetic field(Which is created by Virgo) Alpha and Omega Alpha Alpha(Letter A, Hebrew letter Aleph(Number 1, Hebrew letter Yod=10=1)), when spoken into a cymascope reveals a perfect 6 pointed Hexagram(star tetrahedron): The Hexagram 6-point star Partiki pattern is a mathematical, geometric language that is at the base of all creation within this Time Matrix. In order to manifest it must first be based on this scalar language. the Hexagram encodes 666 which is Enki/Ra's multidimensional polygon. Omega Omega point(Zero point), Omega(Letter O, Om) when spoken into a cymascope creates the Partiki circle of life. This is the sub-quantum particle at the lowest creation point. This is the template that life is based on, and is the very first layer of creation. Aum Aum(Omega(Om)+Alpha) or Om's frequency is 108(9) and is the frequency of the Sri Yantra/64 tetrahedron grid which is a giant star tetrahedron made out of star tetrahedrons, the star tetrahedron corresponds to the 4 elements(4 worlds of the tree of life, the 4 worlds correspond to the 4 letters of the last line of the tetragrammaton) which corresponds to 4 of the platonic solids, the star tetrahedron is created by and encodes the seed of life which encodes the tetractys which encodes the platonic solids. The Hexagonal yod which makes up the tetractys/tetragrammaton corresponds to the star tetrahedron, Om which is the zero point is the dodecahedron which corresponds to the 12 tree grid/Kathara grid which constructs the star tetrahedron and from my research the dodecahedron is the star tetrahedron, the dodecahedron is the element energy which is the zero point, Aum is Alpha and Omega which is the circle of life encasing the hexagram and the circle of life can also encase the hexagon(hexagonal yod) in the center of the star tetrahedron which can form a fractal of a star tetrahedron inside a star tetrahedron which as we know creates all of existence. The star tetrahedron encodes the 4 elements but not the 5th which is energy but the pentagram which is the 5 pointed star encodes all 5 elements and 5 is the microcosme and 6 which is the star tetrahedron is the macrocosme this shows a stronger 6:5 connection, also the pentagram forms the pentagon which constructs the dodecahedron. The top and bottom pentagons of the dodecahedron are apart of the zero point, 12 faces are the 12 sephirot of the kathara grid and 2 of them are the zero point as just said and the other 10 are the tree of life. Alpha and Omega both encode all mathematical constants(Quasi primes which are a new type of prime are produced by the prime number cross and these constants interact with primes and these quasi primes to propergate and mirror reflect infinite wave conjugations) according to Robert Grant and have a connection to the number 33(Hexagram). Constants The Alpha constant is also known as the fine structure constant and its value is ((π*7)/(π^7)) or 1/137 and the Omega constant is 0.56 Alpha The Alpha constant is also known as the fine structure constant and its value is ((π*7)/(π^7)) or 1/137 Omega *0.5671432904097838729999686622=Ω(Omega constant) *e=2.7, e is the value of the growth of the dimensional levels spheres(e^pi) *1/7=0.142857(Enneagram/Fingerprint of God(Torus)/Seed of life/Star tetrahedron/Hexagonal yod/Tetractys/Tetragrammaton/Tree of life) *-1/12=Infinite tetractys/Infinite tetrahedron grid *(e-1)≈(1/Ω)=(e^Ω)≈((1/7)/(1/12)) *Ωe^Ω=1 *e^-Ω=Ω *Ω/((π*7)/(π^7))≈77.7 Omega constant and 444 Omega is the Goddess Virgo and her multidimensional polygon which constructs and is the 64 tetrahedron grid/infinite tetrahedron grid is 444(64) and when the Omega constant is inputted into the triangle number equation it produces 444!: *Ω×((Ω+1)/2)=Ω×((Ω+Ωe^Ω)/2)=0.444 Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog Category:Godhead